Chain Reaction!
by CJNOV
Summary: A sequel to my first story "Chemistry!" I would recommend you to read it before this so you'll get the story better. Honoka and Maki are now officially a couple but unfortunately things won't be peaceful for them. What chaos will ensue? Who caused the chaos? Will I ever be able to write decent summaries? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

" **Chain Reaction"**

 **I would highly recommend reading the first story before this one.**

The first date went splendid for them, after the confession they dined in a well-known restaurant. It was expensive for the ginger but the redhead insisted on it. It was their first week and she wanted it to be special. The young chemist has waited long enough for this moment and she was going get the best of it. Little does she know, catastrophe was about to strike.

In her laboratory, her energetic lab partner took her chemical solution without her knowing. The girl was known to be ignorant and times and disobedient of the rules and easily disregards her safety most of the time. She was good friends with Maki though and with the support of her girlfriend Hanayo, a childhood friend of hers. She was able to pursue her true dream of being a scientist. Yes, despite her love of sports and her childish antics she has taken interest in the aspect of science. It amuses to see the broad branches of science. She thought it was foolish to pursue her dream thinking she was too idiotic to accomplish it. Thankfully, she had her friends alongside giving her moral support and tutoring from time to time (much to Maki's dismay). After she graduated she was at the top of her batch and Maki couldn't help but smile at her achievement.

She was first hired at a nearby laboratory for a cosmetics company, the energetic girl thought she would have fun at first but she felt nothing but boredom. It was boring for her to do just work. Yes, she did love science but she couldn't find somebody to talk to. She was friendly and all but none of her coworkers could exactly relate to her especially with her energetic attitude. A year later though, Maki just got fired from her first job and Rin insisted on her boss to hire her. Surprisingly, it worked Maki was hired into the company 2 weeks later. Ever since then they were working together at different projects and tasks given to them.

Innocently thinking that all she took was some leftover beverage, she was left blind sighted at the chaos that is about ensue.

* * *

Speaking of Maki, She woke up next to her new beloved girlfriend. The sunlight dimming her face enhancing the glowing aura that she already has. Their dinner went was a successful one as they both had the time of their lives. She carefully got out of bed, slowly leaving the room to make sure she doesn't wake the sleeping beauty. As much as she wanted to stay with her,she had work today much to her dismay. She looked around for Kazuki-chan but she didn't find her anywhere. _Oh yeah she has college today_.

She noticed that breakfast was already served for her in the table. _Guess, she left it for me_. She started eating away at her breakfast when she noticed that there were two servings instead of one. She realized that the extra serving was probably for Honoka. _She could have just left bread out for her._ She took her time eating as she looked towards the clock, she was 45 minutes ahead. Not needing to rush, she took her time going to bathroom to bathe. She soaked herself in the lukewarm water as she let her thoughts drift her away. She has waited for so long to have Honoka and after her long wait Honoka is finally hers. _For her, the wait was worth it._

She got out of the bath and wrapped herself in her towel. She went into her room and proceeded to her room. She dressed herself for work as quietly as possible for her girlfriend was still asleep. She looked at Honoka before leaving, she looked so peaceful in her sleep. _So cute._ She walked to her garage, opened the garage door and proceeded to drive to work.

* * *

She arrived at her laboratory. She noticed Rin wasn't there, Usually the energetic lab partner would always be early to work but to see her late was odd. She paid no heed to it because she had work to do. An Energy Drink company hired her to come up with a chemical formula that enhances brain function but also enhances reflexes and alertness to outside stimuli. It wasn't a problem for her though, the most common type of companies that would hire her were usually in the industries of Cosmetics or Sports so she was more than used to these types of agendas. While working, her phone rang. She grumbled as she was in the middle of finishing the chemical solution for her agenda but nonetheless she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Maki-chan it's me Hanayo." The voiced said in a quiet somber demeanor

It was her other childhood friend Hanayo Koizumi. Maki known her as a quiet and timid person but whenever you talked about anything she likes, more specifically Idols and anything involving her favorite dish Rice her shyness would dissipate. What was weird is how she spoke to her. It was rare for her to be sad especially ever since she and Rin became girlfriends around 7 months ago.

Knowing something was wrong she didn't even give a thought of what to say next.

"What's wrong?"

"Me and Rin broke up."

"Wait... WHAT!?"

* * *

 **And that wraps the first chapter of the sequel. Sorry for the long wait. Real life can't wait apparently T_T**

 **Answers to the reviews at "Chemistry!"**

 **ALargeBear: Thanks! Clouds of Depression is next on my list to update if time allows me to though. (I was just lucky to slip some time for this)**

 **dArKSiDe iDoL H3lL: Thanks for the feedback! :)**

 **Maki is the boss: We'll have to see then ;)**

 **yunyun: I have no problems with fanfics about HonoMaki or any ships in particular but my main concern is time..**

 **garasunomagnetic: Rin messed up big time that's for sure**

 **This Is GREAT: Yeah it does and when I had the time to update this. I made sure that I finished it.**

 **HonoMaki22: Well most people would think Umi is the person since she did dress up like a scientist at the anime and I will continue writing stories.**

 **Make sure to Read and Review and if you have questions or suggestions you can PM me or write down a review. TYSM :)**


	2. Double Down

**Double Down**

Maki was for a loss of word from what she heard. Unable to process, what Hanayo just uttered. Hanayo and Rin was not one to cheat on each other as she knew the two were loyal and they both truly loved each other. This was very shocking news to her indeed, she was debating on whether or not she should tell Honoka about it but knowing that Hanayo spoke to her first rather than her beloved friend Nozomi which was their "Spiritual adviser" if they will. Nozomi was basically the mother of the group, back when Hanayo,Honoka,Rin and Nozomi were studying in the same school, Nozomi would act as the mediator or the middle ground of any debate, argument or problem. Because of that Hanayo and Rin would usually come to her first when a problem arises.

Hanayo noticed Maki's long silence and decided to break the silence. "I think it would be better if you come and visit." Hanayo hung up on Maki leaving a rather confused Maki behind the line. Maki was able to connect the dots from there, Maybe this was why Rin wasn't present at work today.

She ran her hand along her red hair, she sighed as she decided it was best to solve the matter at hand, she texted Hanayo that she'd be at their place in about an hour.

 **Maki** : I'll be there in about an hour or so.

* * *

Maki didn't waste anytime driving to Hanayo's place after clocking out of work, making an excuse of family matter as a way to get out of the office. Rin moved in with her about 3 months ago despite Maki's protest. It was because Hanayo's household was even farther away from work than her old place. When Maki questioned Rin about it she simply answered that it was her chance to get even closer with her. She didn't ask anymore questions afterwards but there she was in front of Hanayo's door, knocking at the door.

The door opened and revealed Hanayo in her morning clothes, her hair clearly was not fixed and her eyes were red and sore. _Probably from crying_ , Maki thought.

"Come in, Come in. Please make yourself at home." Hanayo ushered her into the living room, Maki left her shoes at the doorstep. Taking in with her a view of the household. She had only seen the exterior and the interior was something she wasn't expecting from Rin and Hanayo. It was as if she had been transported back to her childhood days. The room was filled with expensive paintings and a fancy chandelier hanged above them.

"I'll go get us some tea."Hanayo excused herself as she left for the kitchen as Maki looked around. She eyed the different picture frames each of them, a precious memory for Hanayo. What stood out the most was a picture of her and Rin, in front of the Eiffel Tower, their hands intertwined. _That was during their getaway if I'm not mistaken_. Maki found a photo album beneath the couch but decided against peering into it.

"Sorry for the wait." Hanayo put down the tea set on the table right in front of the couch. Maki noticed how Hanayo's mood seemed to be better than what she heard over the phone an hour ago. Hanayo handed Maki some tea as she sipped some of her own. The atmosphere reeked of awkward silence.

"Maki you look nice today" Hanayo smiled at Maki as she poured herself some more Jasmine tea. Maki was about to reply when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened a text message from Honoka.

 **Honoka** : How's work love?

 **Maki** : I left early, Hanayo needed some help. I'm at her house right now.

 **Honoka** : What happened to her? Where's Rin?

 **Maki** : That's exactly it.

 **Honoka** : Do you need me to come over as well, Hanayo is a dear friend of ours.

 **Maki** : I don't think she's ready to open up yet.

 **Honoka** : I understand, hope she feels better.

 **Maki** : I hope so too

Maki looked up from her phone and saw Hanayo looking at her graduation picture with Hanayo. The picture frame shows Hanayo and Maki posing in front of a camera. Maki with her usual cold demeanor and Hanayo looking quite sheepish in the picture.

"Sorry about that. Honoka texted me about work." Maki shoved her phone back into her pocket, Hanayo was still spacing out. Maki looked worried about the poor girl, she waved her hand in front of the brunette hoping to snap her back.

"You okay there, Hanayo?" It seemed to do the trick as Hanayo flinched at the hand right in front of her. Hanayo's face grew hotter as her cheeks grew pink. Maki who noticed placed her hand over Hanayo's forehead.

"You seem to be feverish. I can go buy some medications if you need some." Maki suggested as she placed her hand back onto her lap.

"U-Uhmm. I'm completely fine Maki-chan. Just a bit dizzy that's all." Hanayo stammered out a quick reply, hoping Maki wouldn't question further. Luckily for her, Maki decided not to push on the topic further but she demanded that she would at least lie on the couch. Maki placed a throw pillow beneath Hanayo's head to make sure the brunette was as comfortable as possible.

As Maki put aside the tea set Hanayo called out to her. "Maki-chan." her voice was frail but it was still clear enough for Maki to hear.

"Yeah?" Maki called out from the kitchen, after putting the tea set away she sat on one of the arm chairs of the couch. Hanayo had a full view of Maki, she remembers how Maki looked more mature. She let her hair grow out throughout the years which gave her a more mature vibe which comes well in tandem with her cool an collective demeanor.

"Listen, I don't want you to get mad at Rin-chan. It was me who broke up with her." She stood up as she said this. Maki looking worried for her, but she waved her off allowing the tension of the redhead to drop a bit. Hanayo clenched her heart hard, as if somebody stabbed her there.

"After all these years, I thought I loved Rin-chan and only her, but my heart said otherwise." Hanayo petted the empty space on her left with her hand signalling Maki to sit right next to her. Maki noticed the gesture and took the empty spot next to Hanayo.

"It took me this long for my heart to realize,the one I truly love." Hanayo leaned in closer to Maki who was slowly backing up on the couch until her backside hit the armchair of the couch.

"Don't tel-." before Maki could even finish her sentence, Hanayo sprang at the open opportunity and kissed the redhead. Maki could feel the passion and longing in the kiss Hanayo gave to her,her lips melting to the warm passion they were in. Despite her mind protesting against it, Maki couldn't separate herself from the kiss, nor even attempt to do so. Hanayo broke up the kiss and smiled at Maki who was flabbergasted at what just went down.

"Yes, Maki-chan. I think you know very well who I love." Hanayo said as she cupped Maki's face.

You


End file.
